


[Podfic] irreconcilable differences (make for surprisingly good bedfellows)

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Disabled Character, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Tonight on The Evening Report with Malcolm Stevens, noted geneticist and mutant equality proponent Dr. Charles Xavier faces off with the infamous mutant rights activist Magneto in a live televised debate over the Genetic Nondiscrimination Act.(At least, if they can stop flirting long enough to stay on topic.)





	[Podfic] irreconcilable differences (make for surprisingly good bedfellows)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diurnal_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diurnal_lee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [irreconcilable differences (make for surprisingly good bedfellows)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586945) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 

> Thank you pocky_slash for having blanket permission to podfic!

**Download or Stream **: [MP3](https://wingedwords.s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/%5BXMFC%5D+irreconcilable+differences+\(make+for+surprisingly+good+bedfellows\).mp3) (43.3 MB) ||| [M4B](https://wingedwords.s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/%5BXMFC%5D+irreconcilable+differences+\(make+for+surprisingly+good+bedfellows\).m4b) (26.9 MB)

**Length**: 1:01:25

**Stream**:

Your browser does not support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [play this podfic](https://wingedwords.s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/%5BXMFC%5D+irreconcilable+differences+\(make+for+surprisingly+good+bedfellows\).mp3) in another tab.


End file.
